Forbidden Love
by GWTWMrs.Butler
Summary: What would have happened if Scarlett married Ashley? Would she have been happy or would she start to look for comfort elsewhere?
1. Chapter 1-5 Revised

**I've been an avid fan fic reader for several years and finally decided to write my own. Reviews are always welcome. I don't own GWTW etc etc**

Chapter 1

Rhett sat smoking a cigar and looking out from the window in his hotel room. "It's going to be another humid night" he thought to himself. He took puff of his cigar as he felt arms wrap about him. Rhett leaned back and said. "Leaving me so soon my pet?" "We're having guest for dinner, I have to get dressed. I'll be back tomorrow." Rhett turned around to face her, "until tomorrow then" he lowered his head and gently placed his lips over hers.

Scarlett walked into her home and was immediately met by Mammy "Mis' Scarlett were ave yous been? You know we expectin' your Aunt Pitty and Miss Melly".

Scarlett removed her wrapper and handed it to Mammy as she walked towards the stairs. "I was at the mill Mammy, now let me be. I'm going to my room to dress."

"If you was at the mill, why aint Mista Ashley with you?" "He had some business to attend to" Scarlett said as she reached the top of the stairs "I'll need you to help me dress shortly" with that Scarlett turned the corner and went into her room.

When Scarlett entered her bedroom she walked over to the bed and laid down. _"oh how I hate his house"_ she thought as she began to replay the events from this afternoon. After going over the books at the mill she had informed Ashley that she felt a headache coming on and wanted to go home and rest before dinner. Scarlett then did what she had become so accustom to, she enter though the back door of the Atlanta Hotel. Being careful not to be seen she took out Rhett's room key, unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"Rhett?" she said as she set her gloves down on nearby table. Rhett walked out of the bedroom and quickly crossed to her "you're late" "I had trouble getting away" Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I've missed you". Rhett chucked and said "even though I'm a no good cad?" "Rhett! You know I didn't mean those things I said to you yesterday. You can be impossible sometimes." Scarlett leaned in to kiss Rhett again but he stopped her. "If I'm so impossible why did you come to me?" "Rhett, you know why" "I've forgotten, tell me again" Scarlett looked down and said "because I…" looking back up and meeting Rhett's gaze "I love you." Rhett kissed her roughly then said "and I love you".

A knock at the door brought Scarlett back to reality. She looked over and replied "come in" slowly Mammy opened the door and said "are you ready to get dress now?" Scarlett smiled and stretched out "yes Mammy, I think I'll wear that blue dress with the white lace in the front.

Mammy walked over to the closet as Scarlett stood up and started to unbutton her dress. "This the one you been wantin' to wear?" "Yes Mammy that's the one."

Mammy went over to Scarlett but stopped half way "Mis Scarlett where are your strays? I know I don' laced you up this morning"

Scarlett froze as she remembered redressing that afternoon. She had decided to forgo having Rhett lace her up, he always complained that he didn't think she need to wear a corset and truth be told she was starting to believe him.

"You must be mistaken Mammy" "no, I aint', I've been watching you these past few months' and I knows you up to no good." "I don't know what you mean" Scarlett said as she crossed over to her dresser to retrieve a new corset. Mammy put the dress on the bed then walked over to Scarlett and started to lace her up.

"Mis Scarlett I know ya since you were in diapers and I know when ya up to somethin'. If you know what's good for ya you would start behaving like a lady and think bout your reputation." "I could do without a reputation" Scarlett said smirking, Mammy pulled the laces on her corset tighter as she grumbled to herself.

"Scarlett our guests have arrived" Ashley said as he knocked on their bedroom door, "I'll be down in a minute" Scarlett replied. She never could understand why Ashley insisted on having Aunt Pitty, Melanie and India over for dinner each week. "I just hope Aunt Pitty doesn't have one of her silly fainting spells again." Scarlett said to herself as he exited her room.

"Scarlett, you look lovely" Melanie said and she approached Scarlett, "so do you Melly, is that a new dress?" Melanie smiled as she hugged Scarlett "yes, it was finished only yesterday" "India, Aunt Pitty it's so good to see you again" Scarlett said.

India looked coldly at Scarlett and replied "Scarlett". Scarlett gave India the sweetest smile knowing that it would only make her angrier. Scarlett walked towards Aunt Pitty who was seated on the settee next to Ashley. "How was your trip to Savannah Aunt Pitty?"

"As good as can be expected with so many Yankee's around. I was so frightened I hardly left my Suzie's home. When I think of all those Yankee's walking around it makes me feel faint" Aunt Pitty started to fan herself. "Well we can't have you fainting on us now can we? Let's go to the dining room, shall we?"

Ashley said as he helped Aunt Pitty up. "Yes that a splendid idea, you can fill me in on all the gossip from Savannah. Did you see my Aunt while you were there?" Scarlett said as she entered the dining room.

"I did see your Aunt at church but I didn't spend that much time with her. She looked well, your Aunt Caroline said she wanted to go to Tara for a spell in the summer." "Oh wouldn't that be lovely Scarlett, it's been so long since your Aunt visited Tara" "Since before the war" Scarlett said. Prissy came in with a tray of food and begin to serve everyone.

Once dinner was over everyone sat in the parlour talking Scarlett was sitting next to Ashley, she kept trying to pretend she was interested in the conversation. But the whole time her mind was on Rhett. Even though she had seen him that afternoon she had missed him terribly. Every moment she spent with Ashley made her feel like she was drowning_. "How did my life become like this_" she thought. _"I'm leading two completely different lives, I just can't stand to be with Ashley any longer. But I can't leave him and disgrace my family. What would my mother think of me if she knew what I was doing?"_ Scarlett sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Scarlett darling, are you alright?" Melanie said. Scarlett awoke from her thoughts. Scarlett lifted her head and looked at Melanie "oh yes, I'm fine Melly. I had a headache earlier today and I think it's coming back.

"Oh you poor thing. It's getting late we should go, so you can rest" Melanie got up and went to the hallway, India and Aunt Pitty followed. Aunt Pitty took her wrapper from Melanie and said "Scarlett why don't you come for tea tomorrow afternoon?" "That would be lovely" "Thank you for such a lovely evening, I look forward to our dinners every week" As do I" Ashley said as he showed them out.

"Prissy!" Scarlett shouted "yes em?" Prissy said as she came into the hallway. "I need you to help me undress" Ashley turned towards Scarlett and said "I can help you"

Scarlett noticed that unmistakeable look in his eye, he always looked at her this way after he had seen Melanie. 'How different things would of been if he had married Melanie' "no, Prissy can help me. Besides I have a headache coming on." Scarlett turned and went up the stairs.

Later that night Scarlett lay in bed when she heard a knock. "Come in" she said as she sat up. Ashley entered and walked towards the bed. "Scarlett how long are you planning on banishing me from our room for? As my wife you have certain duties that you must attend to."

Scarlett knew she couldn't keep Ashley at bay forever, she had asked him for separate rooms shortly after her and Rhett's first time together. That was almost a year ago. "I told you, I don't want children." Ashley got quiet and said "there are ways around that" "I don't know what you mean and I don't want to know Ashley. We shouldn't be talking about this, it isn't proper"

Ashley turned away from Scarlett and headed towards the door, he stopped and turned towards Scarlett once again "you know I can divorce you for this" "do what you have to do, I won't change my mind" Scarlett lay back down and turned onto her side, her back facing the door "goodnight Ashley"

**Chapter 2**

_"Rhett, I can't seem to find the other side" Scarlett said as she lifted her head up from under the bed. _

_"I don't see why you threw them in the first place, there was a perfectly good vase sitting right next to them." Rhett laughed as Scarlett got up from the floor "If you keep being such a cad I'll throw that at you next" Scarlett walked up to Rhett and put her arms around him. Rhett couldn't help but smile; he pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'll get you a new pair" "no need my pet, I'm sure I'll find it hidden somewhere"._

As Christmas began to approach everyone in Atlanta where busy getting ready for the holiday and the upcoming ball. "Melly what do you think of this one?" Scarlett said as she looked at a pair of gold cufflinks. "It's lovely Scarlett, I'm sure Ashley will adore them." "Yes, I think he will" Scarlett couldn't tell Melly the real reason for her wanting to purchase a pair of cufflinks.

Scarlett and Melly walked out onto the busy streets of Atlanta. "Have you decided on your gift for Aunt Pitty Melly? "I think so; I was going to embroider some new handkerchiefs for her. She had been using the same ones for years. Oh Scarlett look there's Captain Butler." Melly walked quickly towards Rhett

"Captain Butler!" Rhett turned to look in their direction; he smiled as soon as he saw Scarlett. "Miss Hamilton, Mrs Wilkes this is a pleasant surprise. I see you two have been shopping. Getting ready for the holidays I assume?" "Yes" Scarlett said barely above a whisper, they rarely saw each other outside of Rhett's suite.

This chance meeting made Scarlett's heart flutter and her pulse quicken. "Will you be visiting Charleston for Christmas Captain Butler?" "Not this year Miss Hamilton, I have business matters here in Atlanta and I won't be able to get away" "Oh that's a shame" said Melanie "perhaps we'll see you at the ball then?" Scarlett said. "Only if you would give me the pleasure of a dance"

"Of course Captain Butler, if I remember correctly you are quite a fine dancer" "only when the mood strikes me Mrs Wilkes, well I must be off. It was so good to see you Miss Hamilton and Mrs Wilkes" "goodbye Captain Butler" Melanie said. She and Scarlett walked down the street to Aunt Pitty's.

**Chapter 3**

"I got you something" Scarlett said from as she rushed over to Rhett with a smile on her face.

"Oh?" Rhett said as he took another sip of his drink, he set it down on the table next to him.

"Close your eyes, don't look" Scarlett said as she sat on Rhett's lap.

Scarlett couldn't help but giggle, she always felt like she was 16 again whenever Rhett was around. She kissed Rhett on the cheek, "open your eyes". Rhett did and looked down at the box Scarlett was holding.

"I saw this and I knew I had to get it for you, I was going to wait and give it to you at Christmas but since you where so disagreeable yesterday I thought this might cheer you up."

Rhett took the box from her and opened it up to reveal the gold cuff links she had bought days before. "There're lovely Scarlett thank you".

"You really like them?" Scarlett put her arms around Rhett and smiled at him "I love them" Scarlett leaned in to Rhett and gave him a kiss. "Now will you tell me what was bothering you yesterday?" Scarlett said as she pulled away from Rhett.

Rhett looked at Scarlett and sighed, he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. He thought that he might be able to prolong saying anything but Scarlett was better at reading him then he cared to admit. When their relationship first started he tried to hide his emotions, he loved her. He had for years but she belonged to another man and that thought drove him mad. But when she was with him alone in his hotel room, he could pretend that she was his wife and that comforted him.

"I wanted to wait to tell you, but since you seem intent on dragging it out of me. I suspect I may have a cheat working for me. I received a telegram from my accountant informing me of some discrepancies in the books for one of my ships."

"What will you do?" Scarlett said as she rested her head on Rhett's shoulder.

"I'm leaving for Charleston on Sunday morning." Scarlett's head shot up "ohh, how long will you be gone"

"I don't really know," "I don't know what I'll do without you." Scarlett got off of Rhett, sniffling she tried to hold back tears.

"My dear, you must have known this was a possibility." Rhett walked over to Scarlett but she stepped away from him.

"I did, I just didn't want to think about it. Rhett, I...the thought of us being apart is unbearable. I need you; the only thing that keeps me in that house is knowing that I'll see you."

Rhett went to Scarlett again and put his arms around her. "What if I asked you to come with me, would you?" Rhett took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Scarlett. She took it blew her nose. "Run away with you? You know I can't do that, my family would disown me"

"Then what would you have me do? Stay here in Atlanta waiting for you to sneak into my hotel room while my business is in shambles."

"Well, no..." "Now you see my dear we are at odds, I'm only be gone for a little while. I'll come back to Atlanta as soon as I can"

"Are you still planning on going to the ball tomorrow?" "Only if I can steal you away for a dance or two." Rhett kissed her and lead her to the bedroom.

**Chapter 4**

Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror; she decided to wear the blue velvet dress that she had made several months ago. She knew that the neckline was bordering on being indecent but she didn't care. She dabbed some perfume on and smiled 'perfect' she thought.

Ashley and Scarlett walked into the hall arm in arm. "Oh it's so beautiful in here" Scarlett said as she looked around. "Melanie and the rest of the committee have out done themselves this year" The room was decorated with garland and ribbon, there where table placed around the room with candles and flowers.

"Look there's Melanie now" Scarlett said as went over to Melanie. "Hello Melly" Scarlett said as she hugged her. "Scarlett, Ashley you two look lovely." "I was just telling Ashley that you and the committee out did yourself this year. Everything looks so beautiful."

"Everyone has come tonight, I'm so happy. Fanny Elsing and her husband even Dr. Mead's son decided to come. You know how he dislikes parties." Melanie said.

"Remember the first ball after the war? He sat by himself the whole night and refused to dance with anyone, even his own mother." Scarlett laughed as she remembered him sitting alone all night reading.

"He's just shy, he reminds me a bit of myself when I was his age" Ashley said. "If you would excuse me ladies I'm off to find Frank Kennedy, we have some business to discuss" Ashley walked away from them and over to where Frank was standing.

"Mrs Meriwether made that punch that you like so much Scarlett. Come let's have some"

Rhett walked into the hall, he didn't really want to go but he had promised Scarlett that he would attend. Truth be told he wasn't looking forward to spending the night pretending that he wasn't jealous of Ashley. His blood would boil every time he thought about Ashley touching Scarlett. Scarlett was his and his alone, regardless of what the church says. He had only been in the hall a few moments when he spotted Scarlett and Melanie. Scarlett looked breathtaking, he was use to her beauty but tonight she looked different; she was glowing in her velvet. Her hair was down but the sides were pinned up. She looked so at ease so relaxed. As Rhett approached them he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and kiss her madly.

"Ms Hamilton, a pleasure to see you again" Rhett said as he took Melanie's hand and kissed it. He reached for Scarlett's, looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Mrs Wilkes, you're looking very lovely this evening" Scarlett looked at Rhett for a moment transfixed. She couldn't remember a time when he looked handsomer. Her heart was fluttering and she couldn't stop herself from blushing at his touch. "Captain Butler" Scarlett said as she lowered her head in an attempt to hid her rosy cheeks, this didn't do unnoticed by Rhett.

"Dipping into Mrs Merewether's punch again I see. If I remember correctly you enjoyed it quite a bit at the last ball" Rhett said as he left out a chuckle. "Yes I did, a little too much." Scarlett said as she smiled up at him.

"Captain Butler has arrived" Frank Kennedy said as he pointed to where he stood. "I must remember to ask him about where he got his horse. A stallion, an exquisite animal."

Ashley starred at Rhett; he notice how he was looking at his wife. But what was even more troubling was that Scarlett seemed mesmerized by him. "If you will excuse me Mr. Kennedy, I should attend to my wife." "Yes of course" Frank said.

"Good evening Mr. Wilkes" Rhett said when he say Ashley come up to them. Scarlett eyes were still on Rhett when Ashley touched her arm. "Captain Butler" Ashley replied "Darling care to dance?" Scarlett turned her head to Ashley and said "yes, thank you." Ashley took her glass and placed it on the table then led her to the dance floor.

Rhett continued to watch them for a moment. "They are a lovely couple, aren't they?" Melanie said noticing that Rhett was still looking at Scarlett. "Care to dance Ms Hamilton?" "Of course Captain Butler"

"I got him from a breeder just outside of Jonesborough." Rhett said as he took a puff of his cigar. "Mrs Kennedy has her eyes set on getting another horse. Perhaps you can get me in contact with your breeder" Frank said she he took a sip of his drink. "I'll send Mr. Burke a telegram in the morning, excuse me"

Rhett finally saw his chance to dance with Scarlett. He was starting to get frustrated, every time he would look for her she would be dancing with someone else. Finally he noticed her talking with Melanie and Cathleen Calvert. He went up to her and said "Care to dance Mrs. Wilkes" Scarlett turned around and looked at Rhett "I'd be delighted to Captain Butler."

"You look very handsome" Scarlett said as she and Rhett danced. "So do you my darling, absolutely stunning".

"I didn't like you dancing with all those other men." Scarlett looked at him and smiled "Well I wasn't so fond of you dancing with all those women" Rhett pulled Scarlett a little closer to him, knowing that doing so might cause even more unwanted attention but he didn't care. He loved Scarlett; he wanted to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. Lord knows he has spent many nights trying to escape his feelings but he would be damned if he did that tonight.

One dance turned into two which turned into them dancing together for well over an hour. This didn't go unnoticed to everyone. Melanie and Honey where talking to Aunt Pitty when India rushed up to them and said "they certainly are making a sceptical of themselves, in front of my brother and all of Atlanta and less."

Melanie, Honey and Aunt Pitty followed India's gaze. Melanie stood silently watching the two; her eyes went to Rhett's sleeve. Immediately she noticed the cufflinks that Rhett wore. She looked at Rhett and then to Scarlett "oh my" Melanie said as she held her hand to her mouth.

**Chapter 5**

"Well you made a spectacle of yourself tonight Scarlett" Ashley said on the carriage ride home. Scarlett looked over at him and sighed "what are you talking about?"

"Dancing all night with Captain Butler, you know what people say about him" Ashley shifted in his set. "I know he may be a friend of yours but I don't want you to see him anymore, I forbid it."

"You forbid it? Ashley you know Melanie and I owe him our lives. He help use escape from Atlanta during the war."

"The way you were dancing, it was practically indecent. Everyone at the ball was staring at the two of you. You know what they were saying don't you?"

The carriage stopped, Ashley stepped out he put his hand out for Scarlett but she ignored it. She stepped out of the carriage and walked to the front door. They entered their house Scarlett placed her wrapper on the side table.

"You know how people talk Scarlett, for your own safety stay away from him. He is no longer welcome in this house"

Scarlett was half way up the stairs but she stopped and turned to look at Ashley. "I love him"

"What?"

Scarlett sat down on the step and said "I love him, I'm his mistress"

Ashley couldn't believe what he was hearing, how this could of happened. "He seduced you Scarlett, it's not your fault. I'm sure you weren't the first and you won't be the last"

Scarlett shook her head and said "I wanted to. I was so unhappy Ashley and Rhett made me feel alive again...He loves me."

"How long has this been going on" Ashley spoke in a whisper, his voice cracking.

"Almost a year, I'm sorry Ashley" Scarlett stood up

"Scarlett how could you do this, and with a man like Rhett Butler."

"I was so unhappy; we are so different you and I. I thought that we could be happy together, I thought we were happy. I was so glad that you had come back from the war. I wanted to make your life as comfortable as I could. Slowly I started to realise that I couldn't keep it up. I couldn't become the wife that you wanted." Scarlett was trying to hold back tears when she said "Rhett and I are the same. I wanted to be with him, he never forced me. I went to him, I did Ashley. He walked me home and I invited him in for tea. I'm so sorry Ashley" Scarlett could no longer hold back her tears. She turned back around and went to her room.

When Scarlett got to her room, she closed the door and fell onto her bed crying. She didn't mean to tell Ashley. She just then she heard the door open, she looked over and say that Mammy had come in.

"Miss Scarlett, I've done come to unlace you. What's the matter child?"

"I'm terrible Mammy, I've disgraced Ma and Pa."

"What are ya talkin' bout?" Mammy said as she sat next to Scarlett.

"I've been having an affair." Scarlett sat up sniffling.

"Wit' Captin' Butler"

Scarlett nodded her head and said "how did you know?"

"I done seen the way you two look at each other. I'm happy for ya, I know it's wrong what you've been doin'. But he has been good for ya"

"I don't know what to do Mammy, I can't stay here with Ashley anymore not after what I've done. I can't be with Rhett without bringing shame to my family. Oh what would Ma and Pa think if they could see me now?" Scarlett threw herself on her bed once more and started crying.

"Now sit up Miss Scarlett and stop yo cryin', what ya needs is a good night's rest. Here let me unlace ya" Mammy helped Scarlett up and started to undress her.

"Thank you Mammy" Scarlett said between sniffles


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rhett sat in Belle's office smoking a cigar and drinking some brandy. He kept thinking about Scarlett and how beautiful she looked at the ball. He knew that his behavior towards her would cause people to talk. He couldn't help it; he wanted everyone to know that Scarlett was his even if it wasn't entirely true.

It was the first time in a very long time that Rhett had found himself lost. He had never loved anyone like he loved Scarlett, he wanted her completely. He thought about going over to her house and shooting Ashley but that was no good, he wouldn't be much of a husband to Scarlett if he was waiting to be hanged.

"I didn't think I would be seeing ya tonight Rhett. I thought you were going to that ball" Belle sat across from Rhett adding figures to her ledger.

"I wasn't planning on coming, but once I got back to hotel room I didn't feel much like being alone"

Belle looked up from her books; she could always tell when there was something on his mind. He had been so distant the past few months. He had stopped coming for his usually nightly card game. Belle knew him well enough to know that he was love sick, he was poisoned with her. She told him that on more than one occasion. Tonight however she wasn't in the mood to hear him pine about Scarlett Wilkes.

"Business is slowing down; it always does around the holidays. It seems like all the men are running home to their wives or going to church and asking for forgiveness." Belle closed the ledger. She got out of her chair and went over to where Rhett sat.

"It's the holiday's Belle, it turns cads into gentleman" Rhett chuckled to himself. "Would you like me to check on Robert while I'm in Charleston?"

"If ya don't mind. He's almost done school now, you know."

"He is studying law, if I remember correctly?"

"In his last letter he said he might like to start his own practice here in Atlanta. Can ya imagine that?"

"I think it would be nice having a lawyer on your side

"Scarlett it's time to wake up" Ashley said. Scarlett rolled over and put the blankets over her head. "What time it is?" she said.

"7:30" Ashley replied. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers down. "I need to speak to you before I go to the mill"

Scarlett yawned as she sat up in bed. _'What on earth does he want now'_ Scarlett thought, she couldn't help but be annoyed.

"Well what is it?"

"I've been thinking about what you told me last night, about you and Captain Butler. You must stop this, think of your reputation. You're disgracing your family's name. You said last night that you where unhappy, well give me the chance to make you happy again."

Scarlett looked up at him, she almost felt sorry for him. His face looked tired and worn; she could tell he hadn't slept the night before. "Could we ever be truly happy again Ashley, where we ever"

"The war changed us both my dear. It took away everything that we knew and loved. We were still holding onto how things use to be. I'm willing to look past your indiscretions, let's start over."

"Ashley...I can't do that." Scarlett looked down at her hand then spoke again "It was never my intention for this to happen. We got married to young. We rushed into things because of the war, I wish we hadn't. I don't want to be married to you anymore, I haven't for a very long time."

Ashley winched at Scarlett's words. Ashley looked up and noticed the painting on the wall. A wedding present from one of his Aunts, she had an artist paint a picture of him and Scarlett. Ashley looked away and sighed. "I won't divorce you if that is what you are thinking. I won't tarnish my name with a divorce. Have you not thought about what kind of a man that Rhett Butler is? He isn't received; he is known to frequent that gentleman's club. Once he is done with you he will cast you aside. Then what? Do you expect me to take you back with open arms?"

"You don't know him like I do."

"No, I suppose I don't. "

Ashley looked at Scarlett for a moment unsure of what else to say. He could tell that no matter what he said Scarlett's mind was made up.

"So where does this leave us?" Ashley finally said

Scarlett fiddled with the bed linen, unsure of how to respond "I don't rightly know. You are right though, I could never ruin my family name with a divorce." Scarlett paused for a moment; she noticed tears starting to form in Ashley's eyes. She couldn't remember a time where she had ever seen him cry. "Really Ashley I am sorry, neither of us meant for this to happen."


	3. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating for so long. It was a combination of writers block and being busy with life. Here is my latest chapter. I have a basic idea of where I want this fic to go but please feel free to give me additional ideas. As always your reviews are welcomed.**

**Chapter 7**

Scarlett walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Her head was still reeling from the night before, she cursed herself for having too much punch. She found Mammy kneading some bread and singing to herself.

"Morning Mammy" Scarlett said as she sat down at the table. Mammy just kept right on kneading as she spoke "Mornin' Mis' Scarlett, I didn't think ya be up yet after the party last night. Did ya have a good time?" "Yes Mammy I did, is there any coffee?" "Sure is, I guess you be needing some to get all that punch out of ya system." "I'm just glad there isn't a ball every day."

Mammy set a cup of coffee down in front of Scarlett, Scarlett happily took the cup in her hand and took a sip. "Mista Ashley left mighty early this mornin'. I imagine he'll be at the Mill all day with Mista Kennedy."

"I suppose so."

"After my breakfast I want you to help me get dressed. I'm going into town and I want to look my best."

"Ya think that's wise?"

"No, but I'm doing it anyway."

Scarlett opened the door to Rhett's suite and quickly went inside. "Rhett?" she called out, there was no answer _"he must be out"_ she thought. Scarlett sat down on the settee. A few minutes later she heard the key in the latch. She sat up and looked towards the door. Rhett entered and noticed Scarlett right away.

"Well isn't this a surprise my pet. I would have thought you would still be in bed." Rhett laughed as he walked over to Scarlett. He collected her in his arms and kissed her.

"I had to see you, I've missed you. I have so much to tell you" Scarlett said as they parted.

"So much to tell me? What have you been up to?"

Scarlett looked at Rhett and then to the ground. She didn't know exactly how to tell him what she had done. Her behaviour last night wasn't really planned and she had no idea how Rhett would react. She looked at him once more and said "I told Ashely about us last night. I couldn't stand pretending anymore." Rhett's eyes widen momentarily, had he just heard her right? He kept looking at Scarlett for any hint that she was lying but he saw none. "And what did he say?"

"He was surprised, he said he wouldn't divorce me. Even if he would you know I can't bring that upon my family."

"I know my dear, I know you can't. Do you intend to continue this affair now that your husband knows?" Rhett broke away from Scarlett, he walked over to a side table and poured himself a drink. He lifted his glass motioning for Scarlett to have one but she shook her head no. Rhett downed the glass in one gulp.

"Of course I want us to continue. This is not just an affair Rhett, this is different…" "You will always have a husband and I'll be left to pick up his crumbs." He poured himself another drink and continued. "Do you know what it does to me knowing that you're married to another man? I could kill him. When I see him on the street I have to walk the other way. He can see you and touch you any time he wants to. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Scarlett went to Rhett, she took the now empty glass out of his hand and set it on the table. "No, he can't, I won't let him. I haven't let him since you have been." She wrapped her arms around Rhett and kissed him. "Ashley is my husband on paper only, you are the one I love not him"


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is done. Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

"Scarlett I need to speak with you" Scarlett rolled over and look up to see Ashley standing above her. With a groan she pulled the sheets over her head and said "What time is it?" "7:30, I'm going to the Mills early again today and I needed to speak with you before I leave"

"Why do you always wake me up in the morning? What do you want Ashley?" Scarlett groaned once again and rolled onto her side

"I would like us to start over." "Ashley, please" Scarlett intruded. "Let me finish, I've instructed Prissy to pack our things, I think it would be best if we went to Tara for a little while. I'm meeting with Frank to go over the books today I'm going to ask him to oversee things until we return." "No, Ashley." Scarlett said as she sat up in bed. "I'm not going with you" "Yes you are. We are leaving tomorrow morning on the first train." With that Ashely got up and walked out of her room. A minute later she heard the door open then close.

She had to find a way of getting a message to Rhett. Today was her day to receive guest, she wasn't going to be able to sneak out. Mammy would make sure she stayed in. "_Maybe I could get him to come here, but how?" _

Mammy had helped Scarlett change after her breakfast like she did every morning. Scarlett still didn't have a solution to her problem. She thought about making up and errand but she was sure she couldn't fool Mammy with that one again.

Scarlett sat in the living room when she noticed Prissy heading for the door. "Prissy where are you off to?" "to da' bakery, Miss Scarlett. Mammy done ask me to pick up some cream cakes for Miss Melanie's visit this afternoon." "The bakery, Prissy why don't I go with you? I haven't been to the bakery in so long."

"Alright, but you better come along wit' me now. You know them cakes go so quickly." "Yes, I know. Let me grab my wrapper and we'll be off"

When Scarlett and Prissy where almost at the bakery when Scarlett stopped. "Prissy? I'm going to go into the dress shop, why don't you do along to the bakery. You pick up the cakes and wait for me out front. I'll won't be long." "Yes em'"

Prissy continued down the road as Scarlett watched her go. Quickly she turned and rushed back up the street to the hotel. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then she went into the alley way and up into the hotel. In her rush to get out of the house she had forgotten to bring her key. She knocked and said a silent prayer that Rhett was in. She didn't want to come all this way for nothing.

The door opened and Scarlett rushed in, Rhett closed the door and turned to her. He was about to open his mouth when Scarlett said "Ashley is taking me to Tara tomorrow Rhett. I don't know what to do. I told him I wasn't going but he is going to force me" "Go with him."

"What?"

"Go with him to Tara, go and see your sister and your nieces."

"But I want to be here with you"

"My dear I'm leaving for England in two days. I won't be back for months remember?"

Scarlett looked at him tears where starting to form in her eyes, she forced them back. "Can't I go with you?"

"You really want spend weeks on a boat with bunch of men? No my dear, not this time. But I promise I will find a way for us to be together. When I return Scarlett it will just be me and you."


	5. Chapter 9

**Well her is chapter 9. I've been writing a lot recently, I'm actually hoping to get this fic done in the next would of weeks. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen next let me know. As always your reviews are apprechiated. **

**Chapter 9**

Rhett stood on deck looking out at the sun set, he was smoking a cigar and thinking. He had spent the past 2 weeks in Charleston and was now making his way to England. He was almost certain he knew who was cooking the books and he was finally going to be able to deal with them. He exhaled and thought back to a conversation he had with his lawyer the days before.

"Paying him off won't solve your problem Mr. Butler. You can't force a man to just up and leave his entire life. No matter how convenient it may be for you." "What if I buy out his business? He must have a mortgage on the property. I could persuade the bank to recall the debt." " I checked into that already. The mortgage was paid in full several months ago. After the war with everything booming, they accelerated their payments, good thing they did too. Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Wilkes are in the process of buying up more land around Atlanta." "Find out what they are buying. Contact the seller and offer them double. I'll figure out something" Rhett said pacing. "The only way you'll get her free and clear is if her husband dies." "Don't tempt me."

Rhett took one last puff on his cigar and threw it into the ocean. He turned around and went inside to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Ashley where at Tara for 2 weeks before Ashley decided it was time for him to go back to Atlanta. He had used his absence from the mills as an excuse to go back. But Scarlett knew the truth. She didn't even bother to pretend that everything was fine between them. She made sure when they arrived that Pork put Ashley's things in the spare room. They hardly even spoke to each other before he left. Ashley had left Tara a broken man.<p>

Scarlett sat on the porch shelling peas. She paused for a moment and took in her surroundings. Tara was still in shambles but Will was doing everything he could to restore it to its full glory. _'There is still so much to be done', _she thought as she returned to her work. She hated to admit it but Ashley was right, she was glad she had come to Tara. She needed the break and after so long in Atlanta with nothing to do she found herself thriving with all the activity going on. Scarlett stood up having just shelled the last of her peas. She took a step forward, lost her balance and fell.

"Scarlett, are you alright?" Suellen said as she helped Scarlett up and into a chair. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I must have stepped on my dress." "Well at least you didn't spill any of the peas." Suellen took the bowl that was sitting on the ground and walked away.

Scarlett watched her leave, she leaned back in the chair. '_At least I didn't faint this time. What am I going to do about you?'_ Scarlett thought as she put her hand on her stomach. Last week she fainted while in town with Will. He had a Doctor checked her out, he only confirmed what she already knew. She was pregnant. It was still in the early stages but she was frightened. Thankfully Will didn't press her to much when she told him that the Doctor said she was out in the sun to long and to be more careful. She hadn't said a word about to anyone. What could she say? Everyone would think it was Ashley's. She thought about writing Rhett a letter but she had no idea where to send it to. She was going to have to wait for him to come back, she only hoped that he was back before she started showing.

* * *

><p>Ashley had been gone from Tara for nearly a month when he decided to return to Tara and collect Scarlett. While on the train he thought to himself '<em>If only I could get her to see the error in her ways. If we could go back to how things where before the war. She was so happy and full of life then. Everything has changed. Perhaps all she needed was some time away, I only hope she has missed me as much as I have missed her.'<em>

* * *

><p>Ashley stepped off the train and saw Will right away. He went over to him "Will, it's good to see you. Where is Scarlett? I thought she would have been here to greet me." Will smiled at Ashely taking his bag and putting it into the buggy. "She's resting, she wasn't feeling well" Ashley sat down next to Will. "I see, well perhaps my presence will make her well again" Will said nothing as he started to drive off. He stopped in front of the post office and said "I'll be back in a minute, I want to see if we have any mail" Will got down and went into the post office. Several minutes later he returned carrying a package and several letters. He got back in the buggy, handed a paper to Ashley and said "There's a telegram for Scarlett." "Thank you" Ashley said as he put the paper in his pocket.<p>

Ashley stood in front of Scarlett's bedroom door, he was about to knocked when he stopped himself. He paused for a moment, then walked in. Scarlett was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. She looked over at him and turned back to what she was doing. "Hello Scarlett" Ashley said as he entered the room. "Ashley". He walked over to Scarlett and handed her the telegram, she set her brush down and took it from him. "Will picked this up for you on the way back" He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, Scarlett moved slightly trying to avoid his lips but she wasn't fast enough.

Scarlett opened and read

"_I'll be returning the evening of the 12__th__." RKB _

Scarlett smiled and she folded the paper. She set it down on her vanity and picked up her brush once more. "Good news?" Ashley said walking over to a chair in the corner. Scarlett just ignored him. "It seems that the honorable Captain Butler is returning to his love" Scarlett turned to Ashley quickly "You read it?" "I was curious. I suppose now you will be wanting to return to Atlanta?" "Isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make sure I go back?" "It was, yes. But now I'm inclined to have you stay here." Scarlet stood up and approached Ashley. "I'm returning to Atlanta whether you like it or not. You can't stop me" "Then you will go to Atlanta as my wife and not some common whore"

Ashley got up, he grabbed Scarlett and kissed her. She tried to push him away but he only held onto her tighter. He broke the kiss and started to undo her wrapper. "Ashley stop!" Scarlett said as she struggled to get free. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, Scarlett started to sit up she didn't know what to do. He looked down at her and took off his jacket then he started to undo his shirt. "I've waited too long Scarlett. I've put up with more than any husband should. You are my wife and you will start behaving as such. He got on top of Scarlett and she cried out "get away from me". Ashley tore open the front of her nightgown "not this time". Scarlett tried to fight him off but it was no use, she just kept screaming until she started to cry. Scarlett felt him running his hand up her thigh, she tried to kick him but he used his free hand to hold her down. Scarlett tried to push him away once more then she said "you can't do anything to me that he hasn't done already." Ashley stopped and looked at her, just as Will broke into the room.


End file.
